The Doctors Medicine For a Lost Centurion
by BadwolfLEX
Summary: I am currently editing & re-posting this (crack!ship) -Lex
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: this is my very first fanfiction, I am editing and re-uploading it (:

Rory and rose are my main crack!ship & I do not own Doctor Who, sadly.

I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave constructive criticism for me, please – Lex

TDMFALC

Rory sat on the park bench a little ways away from the spot the TARDIS last landed, the memory was one he wouldn't forget. He and Amy had been in the middle of signing divorce papers when the doctor had shown up after a sudden attack from the Daleks, and the adventure that'd awaited was not what he'd expected.

They'd escaped the Dalek asylum with the help of a girl named Oswin, whom herself was actually a Dalek, he and Amy had shared a moment somewhere in there too. This time though, their relationship remained unsalvageable, even the doctor was at a loss of how lecture them about it. They no longer bothered with counselling or writing about their feelings, Amy left him instead. In the middle of the night the sound of the TARDIS whirred to life outside their home, Amy soon awoke and peered out the window. It hadn't even been 24 hours since their trek to the asylum.

The TARDIS had appeared only a mere few feet away from an old park bench, the head of her raggedy man had popped out scanning the area and then spoke "well this isn't right " he shook his head "river did you touch something" he yelled back into the TARDIS " no sweetie" the familiar voice came faint from inside.

Rory was fast asleep in the depths of his thoughts and dreams, he thought that maybe him and Amy, that maybe they were okay now-that everything was alright again ...but as fate would have it he was wrong. Amy fled the room and skipped steps as she grabbed her sweater and threw it on with a jean skirt and T-shirt she grabbed a pair of lace up boots and swiftly skipped outside over to the blue box. That was the end of Amy and Rory Williams-pond.

Rory awoke the next day to see a wedding ring attached to divorce papers and a note on Amy's side of the bed. His hands had forced him to immediately pick the ring and papers up while his fingers proceeded to tremble as his grip tightened on the items: _"I'm sorry, I need to live, to_ _adventure, to be out there. –_ A" His eyes scanned the words and began to flood with tears. Did Amy think he didn't enjoy the adventures and the running? Of course sometimes he needed a break but didn't she need one too? Maybe she enjoyed the danger; she hadn't seemed to mind risking their relationship anyway.

" _You know what is dangerous about you? It's not that you make people take risks, it's that you make them want to impress you. You make it so they don't want to let you down. You have no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves when you're around."_

The danger that was around when they entered the TARDIS , that was his worry –of losing Amy because of the situations the doctor would put them in but it was clear now that was what Amy wanted and the doctor was happy to oblige.

" _Bastard!"_ Rory stood up from the bench and yelled letting his thoughts slip from the memories, He yelled again as the sky slowly became dawn, he didn't know who might've heard nor did he care, he could only direct his attention to the anger that was rising inside of him since the day he had met the man. He didn't care if he saved people; he didn't care if he saved the world every now and then because he had destroyed his world- _Rory's whole world_ – a perfect world in which he and Amy resided, happily. He could feel the tears sting his skin as they spilled down his cheeks " You ruin everything!" he knew that those words were for the doctor –the man that took his wife to run away with him, The Doctor didn't think about him though, how it affected Rory. " _The last centurion_ " no it was all about the girl who waited for him.

Months later Roy kept finding himself waking up to the empty space next to him, he'd moved to a flat in the center of London now and was working as a nurse still. Every day a patient would come in ask him how he was and he would reply _"I'm great how about you ?"_ with a fake grin plastered on his face , in truth he wished he could go burry himself in a hole and fill it with dirt – but hadn't that already happened? The day Amy left he'd found himself choking and drowning inside the centre of his empty chest with no one there to save or encourage him to swim. He entered the hospital just the same as yesterday and retreated to the front desk for some instructions or news. "Ello ladies" he smiled as he walked up and greeted them "hello Rory" the younger one –Claire with brown hair and chocolate eyes said and rolled her eyes at him and smiled, "anything for me?" he questioned " yup!" she popped the p "there's an injured patient in room B1A9D who needs to be taken for examination in room W9OLF4" she finished and waved her hand for him to hurry. "Thanks" he said as he walked away to attend whomever awaited him.

As he entered the room B1A9D he came face to face with a pair of light brown eyes and a cheeky smile "hi" he greeted, "hello,," she looked away holding her arm in obvious pain. "I'm Rory – I see you've broken your arm now have you?" he kneeled down to look at the swollen part of her arm. "Ya" she said shyly, he took his hand and pressed a slight amount of pressure on it and squeezed lightly "ehhmf.." she gritted her teeth holding back a sound of hurt. "Sorry" Rory looked up at her with concern "s'alright" she nodded at him , "so how'd you manage this?" he stared at the purple and swollen skin, "oh you know...dangers my thing" she said sarcastically "really?" Rory asked knowing that wasn't the truth "if I told you –you wouldn't believe me" the blonde looked away."Don't be so sure, I've seen things you wouldn't imagine" he laughed holding back a grimace at the thought of the doctor and Amy. "Well I guess lots of strange things happen at the hospital then" she giggled "yea and that" he looked away "and?" she asked "tell me more."

She leaned over to listen. "Not until you tell me how that happened" he stood up and pointed towards her arm and crossed his arms waiting for an answer. "I was using my time manipulator and somehow ended up in a tree and before I noticed where I'd landed, I fell" she stated and immediately looked down shyly, regretting have blurted the sentence out- knowing he would probably think she was crazy, maybe even mental. "What?" his eyes widened –it couldn't be- how would she have a time manipulator-why would she have one, what if she was friends with the doctor? No she couldn't be, he didn't like that technology-something about it being a rip off. "Do I really have to repeat myself?" she interrupted his thoughts, "no!" Rory said a little too loudly

"I believe you" He went back to kneel in front of her "you're not acting all doctor and therapist here are you?" she looked at him a little oddly "no –I really have seen things you could not imagine" he said thoughtfully as he placed his hand on her knee. "you're not kiddin are you?" she said dumbstruck "nope" he winked "here I'll walk you down to room W9OLF4" he said as he held out his arm for her. She stared for a moment, "I mean if you want " he took his hand to rub the back of his neck. "Please" she answered him as she got up and they wrapped their arms together and headed down the hall.

"well here you go!" Rory perked up and bowed as he let rose examine the cast on her arm "You're weird" she laughed a little and studied him "well thanks" he said and rolled his eyes and sat down next to her on the examination table. "In a good way!" she hit his shoulder with her good arm "well I guess that's okay, too." He smiled at her warmly, "so time manipulator huh?" he pushed her right arm with his shoulder. "umm, yea." she looked away "cool" he smiled as she whipped her head to look back at him "so what have you seen –you know the things I couldn't imagine?" she gazed a questioning glance at him "I've met Cybermen, Dlakes, silence, vampire fish," Rory started to list things, then he looked at the young women "what about you?" "Oh" she smiled "well, let me see-living plastic, the last human, -even though she really wasn't –ummm, oh! Daleks, Cybermen, a werewolf, cat nurses, Lucifer, ghosts, lots actually , Slytheen –" "Okay I know you've met billions of aliens and what not." Rory interrupted her.

"Oh and a man- an alien-but a man" she looked up at Rory and smiled "really" he looked at her "yes, a man who gave me the world showed me the stars – a mad man with a box, an insane smile and dangerous look in his eye. A man who hungered and craved adventure and danger, we fell in love-er, at least I fell in love with him..." she trailed off with a sadness in her voice. "What happened?" Rory wanted to know "twice I was left in a parallel world with 2 crappy goodbyes, first time the walls closed because he had to open the void and there were consequences with us all be affected by time energy and so he burned up a sun to say goodbye.. I Didn't even get to hear the last thing he was going to say.

I worked with Torchwood in my universe and made a dimension canon and found him again only for a duplicate of him- but human to be created, a sorta'- metacrisis. He left me back in the parallel world with my family and the metacrisis version of him, so that I could have the life he never could". I married the duplicate but in my heart I knew he wasn't the real man I'd loved, he had the same memories but that was it, turns out he cheated on me and was rather violent, so... I left –fled the home we'd made and went back to torchwood. I stole some things and upgraded the time manipulator and that's how I got here. She finished with tears in her eyes "I'm sorry" Rory rubbed her arm "what are you doing now then?" Rory asked her "I'm looking for the real man -that gave me galaxies to wander through-not some dingy duplicate" she gritted her teeth as she spoke, anger rising in her voice. "I met a man like that, he took my wife-well, ex wife" he looked down at his feet dangling over the side of the table "he took my ex-wife and I to see the stars and explore, I was afraid of losing her because of the danger he put us in turns out she never wanted a break from it though" Rory said quietly "what happened?" the sweet blonde and brown eyed girl asked him. "She, uh, left during the night and ran off with him and I haven't seen her since... That's okay though." He forced a short, painful laugh and glanced at her with his eyes watering "oh Rory!" she exclaimed "no that is not!" she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him,"thank you.." he said as he let the tears dribble down his chin and hugged her back, he didn't care that she was a patient he'd only just met- they shared a bond in a way, the travels and the TARDIS, it linked them together somehow, and that was good enough for him.

"well you need to let that arm rest" he announced as they let go of each other "yea.. " she agreed "I assume you have nowhere to stay?" he smiled questioningly as she looked up at him in agreement "you-umm-you can stay with me, I-if you want?" Rory rubbed the back of his head looking down at his feet. He was admittedly quite lonely at home and was a tad embarrassed for offering since they were barely acquainted. "Is, that okay?" she asked "of course!" he piped up "I never did get your name?" he looked down at her, waiting for her to tell him "Rose" she smiled, he recognized the name.

"Rose Tyler" she smiled with her tongue poking out between her teeth, then he knew –The Doctor used to let the name slip his tongue once in awhile-when he need hope or while he was sleeping or looking sad, a name Rory had heard before- the name he never let River overhear ... _Rose Tyler_

 **TBC remember leave some constructive criticism and what not for me I will take any chance to improve my writing :) Note: This is an old Fanfiction that I am reposting and cleaning up - Lex**


	2. Chapter 2

Rory watched that Rose stepped carefully over his clothes scattered amongst the floor of his small flat , "sorry..." he kept mumbling as they walked over to the dining room section of his 'humble home.' "Phew.." Rose joked and pretended to wipe her forehead with the back of her hand , "I'll just clean up this disaster " Rory stated "it's okay I'm used to the mess" she smiled "well I don't want you to injure yourself again" Rory replied "thanks" the Rose giggled, "for what?" Rory stood back up from collecting some cups on the floor and turned to face her. "For letting me stay with you. It's not every day someone's willing to help, come to think of it –it's not every day a random bloke offers you a place to stay." She laughed and looked at him almost amused. "Well it's not every day I meet a pretty girl" Rory complimented her and continued walking around the small living room picking up articles of clothing and garbage, "yeah right!" she shot back "okay usually I do but still, you're-" he tried to think of a word to describe her "I'm what?" she asked curiously. " I can't quite put my finger on it, for now I'll say different but when I find the word for you, I'll let you know" he exited the room to start the laundry and then shuffled back into the kitchen and finished the dishes. "different-diff-er-nt " she played with the word, he laughed as she went cross eyed and stuck out her tongue "yup different" Rory put the kettle on "well, let me know when you find the right word she looked over at him "sure will" he assured.

"Well this is somewhat odd" she spoke up "how?" he turned and leaned against the counter "For one your still in scrubs and I don't feel awkward or strange around you-I mean I've run off with a stranger once but not quite like this" she looked around the room scrunching her face a bit as she thought about it. "Not the first time I've met a girl who has run off without thinking" he blurted out "sorry" he quickly apologized, he had no idea where that had come from "I don't see reason to apologise but okay" she grinned and turned to sit properly as he turned the kettle off, "I'll just let these steep here" he announced as he poured the steaming water into two mugs, one brown and the other green, he placed them on the counter nearest the stove. "be right back" he quickly looked at Rose and wandered to his bed room to change, five minutes later he came out wearing a pair of sweats and a large knitted white sweater "comfy" Rose nodded towards his outfit as he passed her to grab their tea "yup" he nodded in agreement.

He set the green mug in front of rose and sat across the table from her, holding the warm brown cup in between his palms, "thank you" she quickly looked up and then grabbed the drink with her right arm "good thing it was my left and not my right" she smiled before she took a sip of the peppermint tea that made her insides turn soft from the heat. "alright, since I'm not used to silence-how about a story?" she looked up at Rory "what d'ya mean?" he asked with a blank expression "I mean-tell me about yourself" she laughed, "well for one I'm a bit clumsy" he smiled as if looking at a past memory "what else?" she leaned her elbow on the table and used her hand to prop her head up and listen. "okay, hold on my name is Rory Williams, I fell in love with a women named Amy pond who had an imaginary friend –her raggedy man, which later on we discovered he was real and she ran away with him.

The night before our wedding he took both of us away and we explored and I was erased from time and came back as a centurion in the roman times it was a really A trap-" he paused a moment, confused as to why he felt so comfortable with giving Rose all this information. "-Then the Pandorica opened and I had to put Amy inside because I was forced to shoot her with my robotic hand and she died, that's when I waited – I waited for 1,894 years just to see her face again and the raggedy man to explode his spaceship and prevent the universe from never existing then we saw him a few more times until Amy signed the divorce papers and ran off with our daughter and son in law –it's a long story about our daughter but I'll put it this way-we didn't get to see her grow up and she almost killed her husband –well she did –but she didn't and so on she saved him from dying and they married and they ran off without saying goodbye to me. Yea, so. The end" Rory finished with the little breath he had.

He waited for an answer from rose but when the room stayed silent he looked up to see a stunned face, mouth hung open and eyes huge, he found it a bit odd that she'd become so engrossed with his life story but then she finally started to say something. "Oh my god! You've had wow, what a life" she smiled at him almost like she was jealous but also still held sympathy for his suffering. "Yeah well it's, pretty much shit now." He looked down and felt his fingers around the empty mug. "we're all stories in the end – just make it a good one okay?" she held her hand out across the table and held his chin gently, turning it to face her. She gave a questioning look, "well?" she pushed for him to answer "a friend of mine said something like that-and yes of course-I will try.." he trailed off "don't just try –do it for everyone you've lost and loved and hated " she let her hand drop and sat back down and finished her tea.

Rory didn't know what to say, she was so-he didn't have a word still. He already trusted her, without a doubt, because he felt he ought to, she had this sense of warm and calmness. She was almost like a teddy bear to him, then Rory remembered that it was her turn to share her story and he quickly popped up "your turn!" he winked at her and waited. "oh boy, she begun well, I was dating a guy named Mickey and working in a shop that eventually got blown up by a stranger whom I'd met in the basement of the shop when he had saved me from the living plastic and then I rescued him, I've got no A-levels and my mother is Jackie Tyler who is married to Pete Tyler and I have a little brother who is Tony Tyler and I escaped the parallel world when the cracks in walls started and I had already said goodbye to my family before that. Before the parallel universe I stayed with a man who wore a leather jacket and a jumper and then I discovered he could change his appearance and he became a man with long crazy hair and a huge grin and wore sand shoes with a pinstripe suite and trench coat. He was the most important person to me for the longest time and then later the battle of Canary Warf happened and I was stuck and then I found him again and he just sent me away with his duplicate and you know that part of the story so now I'm here and still looking for the real man without a home, travelling the universe" She finished with a happy yet sad sigh and looked up awaiting an answer or comment.

Rory was dumbstruck –why did it sound so similar to his life and then he asked "this is random but what was the man's name?" he'd figured it might've been the same man, but one cannot be sure. Rose looked at him realizing she hadn't once told him who she was talking about "was it by any chance –" "The doctor" they both said together, gasped and looked away for a second.

Rose didn't know what to think-obviously he had found new companions but she never imagined running into one of them –the only time was when she was helping Donna , well that was out the window Donna must have been gone. Rory was angry at first but then he realized she didn't know this doctor –the one who wore bow ties and tweed and occasionally a fez, the anger disappeared and he was slightly amused with the fact he had met one of the doctors past companions of course there were more than just him and Amy, how dull was he?

" so we both know and knew the doctor " rose looked at him for approval "yeah" Rory rubbed the back of his head looking down, there was an idea trickling into his mind-a bad idea but he didn't seem to care he looked to Rose and asked "the doctor-you –you two fell in love?" Rose nodded then added "well I mean, I did." Rory then let out "he's married you know?" he looked at the wooden table where the two mugs sat side by side. "Oh" Rose released a small huff "well –umm I hope he's happy then." Rory looked at her and noted the sadness that seemed to envelope her and then it struck him

 _'you idiot!'_ he thought to himself but that bad idea was unravelling right before his eyes and he could care less. '"I'm sorry" he sat up and walked to stand beside her and rub her shoulder "s'fine-I-I just thought he would've maybe thought about me-well no I mean I was trapped-gone forever he had to move on sometime didn't he?" she ex-haled a breathe full of pain, she turned to face him and threw herself to hug him. _'Rory stop it!_ ' his conscience yelled at him ,he knew better but he had an idea that he would see the doctor soon, he could feel it and what was better than getting back by letting the doctors Rose become his, he didn't think about it he just decided that would be his plan of attack.

Though he was over Amy and glad she was happy, because that's all he ever wanted for her, but he needed to teach the doctor a lesson. Rose let go of him and looked out the window "getting late" she pointed out "yeah, would you like the bed –I can take the couch" Rory asked her "that's fine thanks but I'll take the couch-you have work don't you?" She asked him "actually tomorrow is Saturday and I conveniently got the next 2 weeks off" he stated with a smile "and how long will this take to set?" Rose pointed at her cast "bout two weeks as well" he quickly assured her.

"great!" she laughed and walked over to the grey couch to lay down. "Here" Rory sped over to the hall closet and brought her back a purple blanket and a red pillow "thank you" she said as he kneeled down in front of her "goodnight" he said quietly "mmhmm.." she mumbled off . He suddenly had the urge to kiss her forehead but he ignored it and just rubbed her hurt arm lightly and re-treated to his bed room exhausted.

~~~~11~~~~

The doctor slowly skimmed the TARDIS console reliving the past week he had just lost Amy for good and it was still crushing him and he just sent River off to her death in the library. He looked around the bare empty TARDIS and thought of all the companions he had lost and then stopped and went back to Rose. \maybe her and the duplicate had children or maybe they worked together who knew but she was probably happy and secure in the parallel world. Then he thought about Rory, the jerk who threw Amy out, at least that's what Amy told him and what reason did he have not to believe her? He just hoped Amy was safe in the past with Adam –the friend they picked up along the way, and that Rory was in a living hell. The doctor didn't know where and when these emotions began to rise from but he stopped thinking about them and calmed himself down. Maybe he should pop Rory a visit he thought. "Nah" he said aloud and sent himself back into time to stay on a cloud. He would visit Rory later because this time he was going to take a break, he had lost everyone and there was no going back not even for his Rose.


End file.
